Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
( ) ( ) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |pictos = 75 (Classic) 74 (Kids) |dg = / / / / / (Alternate) (Kids Mode) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Football Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Football Version) |dlc = Classic August 8, 2018 (NOW) Football Version June 7, 2018 (NOW) Kids Mode August 22, 2018 (NOW) |alt=Football Version Kids Mode |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Alternate) Solo (Kids Mode) |mc = JD2018 Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Football Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Cornflower Blue |pc = / / (Classic) / / / (Football Version) Dark Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRpBIDgH_No (Kids Mode) |gc = / / (Classic) / / / (Football Version) (Kids Mode) |choreo = Alternate Eduardo Bañuelos |dura = 3:22 |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m39s Soraya Gacem (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Alternate Manuel Constantino (P1)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=49< Kleber De Paula Ritmos (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjFh_6rlB6d/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1wlv8ldez7eaq Darius Brown (P3)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=203 Eduardo Bañuelos (P4)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=274 |nowc = WakaWaka (Classic) WakaWakaALT (Football Version) WakaWakaKids (Kids Mode) |audio = |lc = (Classic) (Football Version) (Kids Mode)}}"Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" by is featured on , , and . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is lead by a female and has a male and female backup dancers. 'P1' P1 is a man with buzz-cut dark blue hair. He wears a blue sleeveless with a red collar, a pair of yellow sweatpants, a golden chain necklace, black shoes, and black sunglasses. 'P2' P2 is a woman with long black curly hair. She wears a black bra covered by a red sleeveless cape, a pair of blue jeans. 'P3' P3 '''is a woman with long black hair. She wears a blue bra, a pair of red high waist shorts, and blue sneakers. WakaWaka Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWaka Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWaka Coach 3.png|P3 Football Version '''P1 P1 '''is a man with long hair and has yellow streaks in his hair. He wears a shirt that has yellow and red patterns on it and the number "9". He has yellow fabrics on both his arms. He wears shorts that have the same patterns of his shirt. He wears yellow socks and red shoes. '''P2 P2 '''is a man that has a yellow headband. He wears the same shirt as the others but with the number "5" on it. He has black fabrics on both his arms. He wears shorts that have the same patterns of his shirt. He wears black socks and yellow shoes. '''P3 P3 '''is a man with a yellow afro. He wears a shirt that has the same pattern as the others but with the number "4" on it. He also wears shorts that have the same patterns of his shirt. He has light blue fabrics on both his arms. He wears light blue socks and blue shoes. '''P4 P4 '''is a man with a black and red mohawk. He wears a shirt that has the same pattern as the others but with the number "7" on it. He also wears shorts that have the same patterns of his shirt. He has orange fabrics on both his arms. He wears orange socks and black shoes. WakaWakaALT Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWakaALT Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWakaALT Coach 3.png|P3 WakaWakaALT Coach 4.png|P4 Kids Mode The dancer is a woman that has black hair and wears a golden crown with three gems on it. She wears a golden necklace and a golden bracelet. She wears a pink dress with a yellow skirt. She also wears orange shoes. Background Classic The background starts with lots of background dancers copying the moves of the backup dancers throughout an African field. During an instrumental, Freshlyground's verse, and Shakira's final verse, it transitions to a white background with circles in different colors. When the coaches are dancing, they are sliding through different parts of the background. Football Version The background appears to be a football field. At the start, the word "GOOOAL!" will appear on screen and, in some parts of the gameplay, colored smoke will appear. The song title, "Just Dance" and the Ubisoft logo appear on ads. Kids Mode The routine takes place inside a cave. Behind the dancer, there is a waterfall. Various animals appear, like a rhino or a gazelle while the dancer moves. During the end, fireflies appear at the top and the dancer grabs one of them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands together and move them from left to right. WakaWaka gm 1.png|All Gold Moves WakaWaka gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Football Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: With your right foot out, spin your hands in circles by your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly point your left arm diagonally to the left and bring your right arm across your chest. P1 does this while kneeling in front of the other players. P2 has his foot on P1's knee. WakaWakaALT GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Wakawakaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WakaWakaALT GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 and 3 Wakawakaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game Kids Mode There are 2 Gold Moves in the Kids Mode routine, which are both the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your arms up and open your legs, making an X pose. Wakawakakids gm 1.PNG|Both Gold Moves Wakawakakids gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic * *Trio *World *Sun, Sand, and Sea *The 2010s Were Banging * *All Songs S-Z Football Version * *Quartet *World *Goaaal!!! *School Is Out! *Goaaal!!! *All Songs S-Z Kids Version *World *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' is the sixth song by Shakira in the series. **It is also the second song by Shakira in . * is not credited as a featured artist. Classic *When the tracklist was revealed on s website in June 2017, the icon for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) featured P2 from this routine instead of P1 from the actual routine. *On the thumbnail for the UK preview, the song title appears as "Waka Waka (This Time is for Africa)". **On the title, instead, it is simply credited as "Waka Waka". *The background dancers imitate P1 and P3 despite not being the same appearances. *There is a little glitch in the background during the part when the circles form in the background: a background dancer is overlapping one of the circles, then he disappears. Football Version *The Football version is the third routine with more than two coaches where one of them is carried on by the others, after I Will Survive (On-Stage) and Tetris. *This alternate is a reference to the in , for which was made. *The US and UK previews for the Football Version feature different parts: the former starts at "Listen to your God" and ends before the second part of the bridge, while the latter starts at "Today s your day" and ends along with the bridge. *The Football Version has no sound effects in the Wii version of the game. **This issue also happens with Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version) and In the Hall of the Pixel King. Kids Mode *The Kids Mode routine ends before the final chorus. **On and , the audio of the Kids Mode version can still be heard at the end when it is supposed to cut out. ***Both things also happens with the Kids Mode version of Footloose. Gallery Game Files Wakawaka cover generic.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' Wakawakaalt cover generic.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover generic.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids) Wakawakakids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)(''Kids) (Kids Mode) Wakawaka cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Wakawakaalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) Wakawaka cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Wakawakaalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover albumbkg.png| album background (Kids) Wakawaka banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Wakawakaalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Football Version) Wakawakakids banner bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) wakawaka map bkg.png| map background (Classic) wakawakaalt map bkg.png| map background (Football Version) wakawakakids map bkg.png| map background (Kids) WakaWaka_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Wakawaka cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) WakaWakaALT_BC.jpg| cover (Football Version) Wakawakaalt cover 1024.png| cover (Football Version) WakaWakaKids_BC.jpg| cover (Kids) Wakawakakids cover 1024.png| cover (Kids) Wakawaka p2 avatar.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Wakawakaalt p1 ava.png|Football Version (P1) s avatar Wakawakaalt p2 ava.png|Football Version (P2) s avatar Wakawakakids p1 ava.png|Kids Version s avatar WakaWaka pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) WakaWakaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Football Version) WakaWakaKids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Kids Mode) In-Game Screenshots wakawaka_menu.png|'' '' on the menu wakawaka jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) wakawaka jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) WWTTFAAltMenu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Football Version) Wakawakakids_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids menu.png|Kids Version s on the menu (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Wakawaka jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Wakawaka jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Wakawaka_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Wakawakaalt_jdnow_menu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Football Version) Wakawakakids_jdnow_menu.png|Kids Version s on the menu Wakawakakids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Version) Wakawaka_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Wakawaka_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Wakawaka_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Wakawakaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jd2019_load.png|| loading screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png|| coach selection screen (Football Version) Promotional Images Wakawaka teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7755 (Translation: "Who said #JustDance players don’t like football?) WAKA WAKA 300587.jpg|Promotional gameplay Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Carmen (Overture) and Kissing Strangers Charleston Version) Behind the Scenes WakaWaka.JPG|Behind the scenes (Kids Version)https://youtu.be/EX5GwG36Z08?t=62 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_07-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_19-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_20-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_21-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_22-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_23-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_24-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 7 Wakawaka concept art 8.jpg|Concept art 8 Others wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka_Waka_(This_Time_For_Africa)_(Football_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Football Version) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Waka_Waka_(This_Time_For_Africa)_(Football_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Football Version) The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft’s website Captura de Tela (6).png|The YEAH! feedback without effects Videos Official Music Videos Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) ft. Freshlyground Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance waka waka Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) - Just Dance 2019 'Football Version' (PS4) Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Versión Futbol 5 Stars MEGASTAR JUST DANCE 2018 FOOTBALL VERSION Waka Waka 5 SUPERSTARS (Wii)|7th-Gen Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football version) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Kids Version' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (Kids Mode With Normal Scoring) - Shakira - Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Kids version) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Version) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Beta Elements Waka waka kids alpha or idk lmfao Waka waka kids idk References Site Navigation es:Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) tr:Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Céline Baron Category:Darius Brown Category:Eduardo Bañuelos Category:Kleber De Paula Ritmos Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Soraya Gacem